


Rewind The Clock

by WaffleSAMA



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: AU, Implied Mpreg, Its kinda sad but, M/M, Mpreg, The movie itself was weak, Thus this was born, i still like it, i was thinking, so this was born, what did Ronin do during the celebration?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleSAMA/pseuds/WaffleSAMA
Summary: "Rewind the clock, our time's approachingGive us the eyes to guide us most whenWe have no light to see throughout all our darkest daysAnd troubled ways."- Janelle Monae“But I can’t let you go. I can’t do this alone without you.” Ronin admits. He grabs Fayne’s hand and pulls it to his stomach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been stewing since 2013. Yes, it is that old.

Ronin walks away from the other two with quiet footsteps. The moths fly around him but he pays no mind. There is one scroll that has to be destroyed before anyone sees. Before Nod asks to see it. Ronin walks up to a moth and tells it a date softly. It buzzes off to get what was asked of it. The last couple of days have sped by so quickly it was dizzying. First Tara dies then a girl appears claiming to be a stomper appears. Ronin looks at his hands. 

 

Tara was gone.

 

The one of the few people he cared about in this world was gone. 

 

People liked to assume that the late queen and he were lovers but to be truthful they were like brother and sister. Hse had been there for him when he needed her most and in her time of need he couldn’t help her. The moth flies back a drops a heavy scroll into Ronin’s hand before he could lose himself in his thoughts. “Thank you.” Ronin tell the bug.

Its body dips as if to signal ‘it was okay’ before fluttering off again. Ronin walks away, scroll tucked away in his armor. “Where do you think you’re going?” Nim Galuu questions.

The warrior turns and tries to hide his surprise. “I have to get ready for the birthing.” Ronin partially lies.

His hands hide behind his back to hide how shaky they were. “Why do I feel like you’re lying to me?” The glow worm says, reaching towards Ronin.

Nim Galuu reaches one of his many legs, feeling him up. Ronin tenses up. “I’m afraid that-”

Nim Galuu grabs the scroll and tries to pull it out. Ronin grabs his armor and tries to jerk away. It turns into a little tug of war until a wandering moth hits the scroll, knocking out of both individuals hands. It lands on the floor, unraveling the secrets within. The scene opens, showing Ronin with a baby wrapped in a leaf in his hands, his face tired but still pulling a smile. 

 

_ “Can I see them?” Fayne asks the nurse with sparking eyes. “Is he okay?” _

_ The woman smiles at the excited man. She watches the new parent bounce up and down in excitement. His brown hair is tousled like he didn’t get any sleep. His green eyes tell a different story though. They are wide with excitement and happiness. Tara is behind him with a wide smile, showing her pearly whites. “Come in. Come in. You both need to be quiet.” _

_ Tara shoves her way in and the door hits the wall with a huge slam. “Ronin! Congrats!” The infant in Ronin’s arms begins to hiccup and the nurse glares at the girl. Fayne walks over quickly past the two and touches his newborn son’s cheek with a hand. “Come on don’t cry.” _

_ The baby looks up and Fayne can feel his heart expand in his chest. The baby’s blue eyes tries to focus on Fayne choosing instead to look at Ronin. “Wait. Why are his eyes blue?” Fayne asks. _

_ The nurse starts to answer but Tara waves her hand. “I don’t know exactly but in the book it said they will turn brown in a few days.” Realizing she wasn’t needed the nurse closes the door quietly, leaving the friends alone. _

_ Ronin shakes his head and holds the newborn closer. “You read those books more than we did.” Tara grins sheepishly and walks over to the other side of the bed. “I had to be prepared since you guys weren’t. Anyway what did you guys decide to name him?” _

_ Fayne smiles. “We decided to name him Nod.” _

_ The proud Fayne kisses Ronin’s cheek and the other man gives a pleased smile. Tara preens at the two and continues to watch the new family. _

  
  
  


Ronin rolls up the scroll and only glance at the glowworm before he walks off quickly. “Ronin wait!” Nim Galuu yells.

The elder glow worm tries to catch up but the leafman is too fast. By the time he exits the soldier is already on his humming bird, flying away. “Ronin!”

 

He flies into the night, grip tighter on the scroll this time.

  
  


\--------------------

Ronin stops his humming bird at an oak tree and gets off with a sigh of relief. That had been a close one, what if Nim Galuu saw the whole thing? Then the secrets that Ronin’s been hiding for 18 years might be not be a secret anymore. He retrieves the scroll from his pants and opens it once more. This time it is on a different scene, one where Nod is trying to walk.    

 

_ “Pa! Wook!” Nod grins. _

_ Nod is two and still can’t say his L’s correctly to Fayne’s amusement. Ronin is in front of him smiling, hands out in front of him. “You’re doing great come on!” Nod gives a smile his small teeth chanting ‘Pa’ as he gets closer. He finally makes it and falls into Ronin’s waiting hands. “Good job!” Ronin cheers, swinging the boy into his arms. _

_ He holds the brown haired child closer and walks inside their house. Fayne is at the table, hands running through his hair. His face is scrunched up in contempt. There is a letter on the table that Fayne pushes away when he sees Ronin and Nod walk in. “Hey! How did it go?” _

_ Nod wriggles to be put down and Ronin gladly drops him. “Da! Da!” Nod stumbles towards his father’s open arms. _

_ Fayne kneels over and grabs Nod, twirling him in his arms. “Great job! That’s my boy, already training to be a leafman!” _

_ Ronin grins, rolling his eyes, letting Fayne walk over and pull him into a hug. Over Fayne’s shoulder Ronin spots the royal seal on the letter and grabs Fayne just a little tighter.  _

  
  


The scene changes again to Ronin and Fayne yelling at each other. 

 

“ _ They need me! The Boggans are coming and the choosing for the next heir is coming up. We can’t take any chances!” Fayne shouts. _

_ “Don’t you think I know that?! What if you were to die? Where would that leave me and Nod?” Ronin replies. “Where would that lead us Fayne?” _

_ “At least you would be safe! That’s all I’m working towards!” _

_ “If you dying means us being safe then I don’t want to let that happen!” _

_ “I just want to keep my family safe. Is that too much to ask you?" Fayne asks him, gathering Ronin in his arms.  _

_ “But I can’t let you go. I can’t do this alone without you.” Ronin admits. He grabs Fayne’s hand and pulls it to his stomach. _

_ Fayne can only close his eyes in defeat. “I still have to go. Don’t worry, I’ll be back before she arrives.” _

 

_ _____ _

 

_ "I'm so sorry Ronin." The scout says. _

_ Ronin takes a deep breath, before remembering his manners. " Would you like to come in?"  _

_ The woman shakes her head. "There are other families I need to talk to." _

_ Ronin nods and closes the door. He leans on the door, hand holding his stomach. "Ro? What's the matter?" Ronin flinches as his child pulls on his pants leg. _

_ Nod’s brown eyes look up at his mom with curiousness. His body is still one of a child but the baby fat fading away to reveal Fayne’s jaw line. "Your father... isn't going to come home Nod." _

_ Nod presses closer, confusion written all over his face. "What do you mean? I thought he was going to be home for dinner today."  _

_ "Not today or any other day. Da went on special trip and he is having such a great time that he isn't coming back." Ronin says, hugging the boy as much as he can. _

_ "Doesn't he want to come home?" Nod whimpers out. “I made him a picture of us and the baby.” _

_ "Of course he does but it’s hard to get back home. So until he gets back we have to stay strong okay? Keep him in your heart and he will stay in yours." _

_ Nod nods and hugs his dad. "At least I still have you then." At these words Ronin starts to sob with Nod as his only source of comfort. _

 

_ _______ _

 

_ Ronin holds on to the little girl on his arms with gentle fondness. "She is beautiful." Tara smiles. _

_ She has on her royal attire along with her crown. Two guards stand at the door before the nurse shoos them away. "She looks just like him." Tara sighs out. _

_ Ronin nods and holds the infant close. "Too much like him." He admits quietly. _

_ "Honestly I'm surprised that she was even born this early. It must be the stress of-" _

_ "I'm just glad she was born okay. Even if she is very tiny for her age." Ronin pipes up. _

_ "Stompers call that being born premature." Tara replies, letting the rude act slide. _

_ The two watch the child sleep with heavy hearts. "I am sorry about what happened. If I had known if all that stress was going to cause this-" Tara starts. “I should have never let you train while you still had her in you.”  _

_ "It is fine. She is healthy and that is all that matters." _

_ Tara smiles. "If you ever need help contact me okay? You know I am here for you." _

_ Ronin gives her a weak smile in return. “Just watch over Nod ok? I know his training is going to start soon and I can’t be there for him.” Tara grabs Ronin’s shoulder, determination in her eyes. _

 

_ “I swear my queenhood on it.” _

 

_ ____ _

 

Ronin closes the scroll and clears his throat. Damn the past! Even it was over and done with it still continues to cause him pain! He scoops the scroll up and looks at it. "It is up to you if you truly want to destroy it Papa." A voice calls out. “Only you and I are still alive to tell the tale.”

Ronin looks up at the moon. "Why are you here?"

"Nim Galuu sent me over. He was worried about you." A small warrior with black hair and green eyes steps forward, letting the moon hit her.

Her hair shines like the moon and Ronin finds it hard to look at her. "You shouldn't be here Amelia. The last time I checked you should be with Nod and M.K." Ronin scolds the girl.

"Do not worry about it. He and M.K. are quite closely tied if you get what I mean," Amelia notes. “But I am here for you Papa. Are you okay?” She walked over to stand in front of her father. 

Ronin accepts the hug from his child with a sigh of defeat. "If you do not want to tell him I understand. It was hard for both of you. But I feel you should tell him so he knows he is not alone."

"I wish I could. Too many problems would arise though. Like why Tara erased his memories and why I never came to find him." 

Ronin holds out the scroll to Amelia. "I might not come back tomorrow ‘Lia. If I don't come back then I want you to give it to him."

Amelia shakes her hand and pushes his hand away. “No Papa. I can’t do that. Don’t do us like Da did. Please.”

Ronin forces Amelia to grab the scroll. “No. It needs to be said. This is a secret that has haunted me for so long. Please, Amelia.”

The girl sighs in exhaustion and accepts the scroll. “You’re going to come back Papa. Promise me.”

 

“I can’t promise that.”  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There it is. 
> 
> Nice.


End file.
